


[アイナナ] [千百]《恋爱剧的心动场面》

by aka_aoi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_aoi/pseuds/aka_aoi
Summary: 搬运2020年写给MOMO的生日贺文- 标题欺诈- 一开始是大和视点- 刚出道的Re：vale，千百没有在交往- 各种捏造
Relationships: Momo & Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 3





	[アイナナ] [千百]《恋爱剧的心动场面》

窗外可见的指引里，运动部的男儿挥洒着汗水，一边练习一边喊口号。  
吵吵闹闹的教室里，三五成群的女生讨论著近期流行的事物，什么的服饰，怎样的化妆品，甚至是偶像的八挂。  
眼前几乎是每天都会经历的日常，二阶堂大和不是不能了解男生们要这么努力练习的原因，也知道女生们就是喜欢聊这些有的没的。  
只不过，大和觉得这些和那些都和自己没关系。如果有人向自己抛下这些话题，就大概应付一下就可以了。  
犯不着认真，随便敷衍一下就行了吧。  
正当大和暗自设下距离时，忽然听到了一个理应跟自己半点关系都没有的名字。  
「ユキ！！」  
「对，对！你们有看昨晚的连续剧吗？！」  
「有啊！」  
「当然有啦！」  
「真的很帅！虽然不是主角，但看着看着人家都心跳加速了……」  
「人家也觉得要变成粉了……」  
「好像说本职不是演员，将会作曲呢！」  
「诶！？人又帅又很有才华的样子呢……！」  
「作的会是怎样的歌呢，想听听！」  
「那我搜索一下……组合名是……叫作Re：vale！」  
「话说ユキ样也有演出下个月上映的电影啊！大家一起去看吧！」  
「你什么时候叫ユキ做ユキ样了？（笑」  
「那就一起去看吧！」  
「好啊！」  
无意中听到邻居座女生们对话的大和，真的很想问一句。  
这个经常来自己家洗车的男人到底为什么会开始受欢迎？  
就算在连续剧里面装作如何帅气又深情，现实的「千」也只是一个有尖端恐惧症，不吃肉，偷吃花园蒲公英，扭不开宝特瓶，在太阳底下不一会儿就会晒得满脸通红快要死的样子，和男人同居还得靠拍档赚钱养家，基本上只有脸可取的窝囊废啊？  
在电视箱画面那种帅气和神秘的形象通通都是骗人的。  
全部都是经理人公司精心设计的骗局罢了。  
艺能界的每个个人根本都是大骗子。

大和再次对着橱窗拉好帽子和口罩。  
天气开始变凉，穿着长款深色外套，并戴眼镜，口罩和帽子的造型，就连大和本人都觉得相当可疑。但他依然庆幸有预先变装。  
甚至选择了人流最少的场次，但在即将播映映超人气恋爱话题作的电影院场外等候入场的人们，都不外乎是热恋中的情侣，或者来追捧捧偶像的少女们。  
作为一个单身男性，确实格外引人注目。偏偏大和最不希望的就是被任何人认出。  
大和不是对潮流或者风靡年轻人的恋爱电影没有兴趣，只是单纯地比任何人都要清楚画面上所出现的东西全部都是谎言。  
既然明知是演的，看也没意思。  
所以说，到底为什么要来看电影？  
同一个问题，或许大和已经问过自己很多遍。  
然后他一次又一次说服自己，这是为了印证这个大谎言。  
话是这么说，大和随意翻阅手中的场刊，正思考要怎样处理它。  
要不是刚才不小心跟随了旁边的小情侣排了场贩，到了柜台又不小心给了钱，现在就不用这么麻烦吧。  
在大和眼里，场刊上的人们比起什么人气男演员，什么萤幕女神，什么备受期待的新星，他们都只不过是有事没事跑来家里向老头献殷勤的常客，甚至只能算是新来的小跑腿。  
通过化妆师，摄影师和一系列的后期制作，本来不加修饰都可以随随便便令一个女人失去理性的脸型更加可恶了。  
好像是一个在女主角落难时突然出现还说着无论发生什么事都会永远站在女主角身边支持她的第三男主。用一张恬静又俊俏的脸弹着钢琴，性感又神秘的气息表露无遗。记事里还没有随意注意到电影中的钢琴演奏都是ユキ即场演奏，完全是为了诱导观众把ユキ联想成又能演又有音乐才华的演艺新晋而设计好的宣传陷阱。  
──只看脸的话的确是个好男人吧……  
大和万分不愿意让任何人知道他来看和千有关的作品。  
原因单纯是怕如果万一被本人知道的话，他又会胡说些什么吧？  
这么令人烦厌的一个男人，到底为什么会开始受欢迎呢……  
大和百思不得其解。  
正想收起场刊，大和一抬头便发现不远处有一个很有嫌疑的单身男子。  
身高大概和自己差不多吧，他佩戴一副太阳眼镜，不过他身上那些绝不逊色于少女们的偶像周围，都切切实实地诉说着他肯定是有人谁的忠实粉丝。  
然后一不小心，就是那么一瞬间，大和觉得自己好像和这个男人对上了眼。  
被刚发现的大和下意识就想逃避。只是刚收好了场刊，那个男人已经从人海之中穿插过来，并站在自己面前。  
「来看这电影的几乎都是女孩子和陪她们来的男孩子，有其他男孩子在场马上就安心过来呢。」  
这个人一开口便是像极从小就听过无数次的那种令人熟悉的少年音，还以一副阳光开朗的笑容说这番话。  
老实说，大和本身就想逃，看到对方身上全都是千的周边就更加想逃。  
那家伙也会有男粉丝啊……  
边感慨着世事无奇不有，大和盘算着如何合适地应对一下就溜开，可惜在来势汹汹的热情面对根本什么都不管用。  
「你是来看谁的？」  
「那个……是ＯＯ桑……」  
大和随口说出某个在班上最多人讨论的最初的名字，只希望能成功装成一个正常去看话题作品的高中男生。  
「我是来看千桑的！」  
「哈哈……（看得出来）」  
大和一边苦笑，一边打量着眼前这个人。  
平时看到的都是在家里洗车洗得样子狼狈的千，又或者说着叫人摸不着头脑的废话的千，这么近距离看到一段官方周围印着千摆着正统帅哥哥偶像路线的脸还是头一次，大和一时三刻觉得很违和。  
但大和觉得违和感不止在于千的脸，还有这个自称粉丝的人本身。  
虽然整体是偏向沉色调的低调装扮，却是紧贴潮流的挑染短发。  
「刚才你在看场刊对吧？第x页的千桑……超帅的……！弹奏钢琴的时候长发飘逸的，又帅又神秘……！温柔但尖锐的眼神很感性又高雅……！总之就很帅……！啊……全世界的女孩子都会被迷住吧……」  
完全无视大和的感受，这个人开始自顾自地吹嘘着自己的男神。  
同为男性，大和不得不认同千的长相的确很出众，自己第一次在家里看到他的时候也是看呆了。  
只不过，有去到被另一个男人这样盛赞的程度吗？  
大和甚至有了幻觉，觉得站在面前的是一个因为看到了偶像所以小鹿乱撞，双眼都变成心型的少女。  
但怎么这个人好像有点眼熟……  
大和瞬间提高了警觉。  
难不成又是那些走不红所以想巴结老头的艺能人吗？  
「啊，抱歉，抱歉！突然说这么多话是不是吓到你了？因为刚才看见你对着千桑那页发呆所以……」  
「……什么？」  
反复听到千个名字，大和的忍耐力到顶了。  
「好像强逼你听了很多千桑的事呢〜那我们也来聊聊ＯＯ桑吧！她……」  
究竟是终于有了说太多话的自觉，还是读到大和不悦的表情，这个人似乎识趣地转换了话题。  
但对于厌恶艺能人的大和来说，再识趣也没用。  
「你不单单是ユキ的粉丝吧。」  
「诶？」  
「为什么要说谎。」  
虽然是问句的格式，但完全没有任何询问的语气。因为大和就是心知肚明，所谓艺能人都是些随随便便就编造谎话的坏人。  
然而，这个人还未来得及回应大和的质问，他的手机忽然响起来。在看到来电者名字时，他更是心虚的慌张起来。  
「啊，抱歉，我先接个电话……嗯！？ユ……！咦？？」  
就在对方转身接电话时，大和就趁机溜走了。  
「喂……ユキ怎么办……我……好似刚刚吓跑了一个高中男生……」  
这时候的大和还不知道，其实这个人真的是千的粉丝，虽然现在也是千的拍档。

──今晚的气温又下降了吧？  
一边厌恶着日本十一月步入冬天的天气，一边拉紧外套的折笠千斗，抬头呆望着橙橙黄黄的街灯。  
千尝试联想一些和暖的东西令自己不会觉得冷，但陪伴着他的只有扑面而来的冷风和紧贴背后的吉他，又或者在脑海里零零碎碎的旋律。  
上一次像这样背着吉他走在大街上究竟是多久以前的事呢。  
仿佛为了不让千里之外的回忆里，一把元气的声音适时地伴随着本人从离千不远的大厦蹦出来。  
「今天辛苦了！再见！」  
完全无法想到像眼前这个满面笑容的人是由今朝朝早五点就出门工作直到快到午夜的现在。是他太过有活力还是太过勉强自己呢？  
但他总是边说着想多接些工作提高Re：vale的人气边笑着说不觉得累完全没问题……  
他再想一下自己自己在这里接人下班的目的，然后就换上了在偶像恋爱剧里迷死了许多少女的正统帅哥笑容走上前了。  
「モモ。」  
这样的正统帅哥的笑容对伴随春原百濑的男人同样奏效，他先是呆住了，到他反应过来的时候便发现手已经被帅哥拖住，并被向向着回家的方向前进。  
「ユキ！？为什么在这里？」  
「因为昨晚和今朝都都错过了，所以趁未到１２点，来见モモ。」  
走在前面的千回头和百对视，轻轻一笑。  
「モモ，生日快乐。我始终想在１１号亲口对モモ说呢。。」  
千你这个侧脸太帅了吧……！  
声音还这么温柔好听……！  
话说现在还在十指紧扣呢！像恋爱电影一样！  
等等！这都是计算好的吗！？ユキ……！！  
百不知道自己有没有将心声写在脸上，老实说他也没有控制脸部表情的游刃。  
总而言之，幸福来得有点突然。  
能在全日的工作后马上见到千的脸，能看到千对自己展露的笑容，能听到千亲口对自己说生日快乐，百觉得一整天，不，是一直以来累积下来的疲劳都烟消云散了。  
绷紧的心情一放松过来，百甚至有头脑发热的感觉，千一向体温略低的指尖刚好令百稍微冷静下来。  
「谢谢你，ユキ。」  
明明已经开始掌握应对综艺的各种场面，为什么对着这张帅脸还是会毫无反击之力地脸红耳赤心跳加速呢。  
百认为是最近看太多千演出的恋爱剧本的缘故。  
「礼物，在这里。」  
不知不觉间已经走到一个宁静无人的小公园，千拿出吉他，和百面对面。  
「现在这么晚找不到钢琴了吧，所以只好换成吉他。」  
同居的这段日子，百多个次在千旁边倾听千用吉他弹奏演奏一段一段即将成为自己的歌曲的乐曲，却不怎么像个单纯的听众欣赏着千的独奏。  
在乐器上飞跃的指尖，专注的神情，长发随着肢体轻轻晃动，温柔的旋律……还有满满的感情。  
除了帅，还是帅。  
百听得出，这是千在新上映的话题恋爱电影中，用钢琴向女主角告白时那一幕所弹奏的乐曲。  
用吉他也能弹得这么好听这么帅吗……！  
作为粉丝，百内心激动地赞美着千桑的才华和俊脸；  
作为拍档，百觉得这么多才多艺的千不能只有自己一个能见到。  
作为信徒，百只想再多加努力，那么千桑就可以在宽敞温暖的地方弹吉他，而不是在这种冷清的小公园；  
作为万桑的代替品，百多么希望能够带来数千专注音乐，不用拍剧，更不需要被千叶志津雄使唤。  
可百亦知道，自己心里面一部分部分，正为千这般为自己庆祝的事而高兴……  
明明指尖都冷得像冰一样，还肯在户外地方为自己弹吉他，怎么可能不感到幸福，怎么不可能是全世界最HAPPY的人呢。  
但同一时间，心里又有另一把声音提醒自己，别太得意忘形。  
千的弹奏在百的胡思乱想之中结束了。  
千放好了结他，走得更近，拉起百的手，说：  
「就算只是朋友也好，让我们一直在一起吧。」  
这是百重覆又重覆，亲身购票去电影院观看的，千在新上映的恋爱电影中的台词。  
「ユキ……好帅……♥♥♥♥♥♥！！！」  
结果，百自相矛盾又错综复杂的心情最终只能化作这么简单的一句。  
看着百一副兴奋得快要哭的样子，千侧头又问了一句：  
「モモ，你很喜欢这一幕对吧？」  
「是的……！ユキ桑超帅的……！」  
被近距离的千的脸征服的百，已经完全是快要融化的表情了。  
「太好了。那孩子说就算是男粉丝也会喜欢这一幕的时候，我是半信半疑的。」  
千终于安心地笑了，并不是那种顾忌的笑容，这让百有点高兴。  
「那孩子？」  
「保密。」  
千竖起食指放于唇边的动作，轻易地令百的心跳疯狂加速。  
百有点不敢想像，要是迟些千接了恋爱剧第一男主的工作，自己的心脏还能负载得来吗。全天下的女孩子都要患有心血管了吧！  
「那，回家吧。家里还有蛋糕。虽然回到家已经过了１２点吧……」  
「没关系，没关系！在１２点前能见到ユキ，モモ酱超幸福的！」  
「真的？真的开心？」  
「嗯！每天能看到ユキ的脸，也能吃到ユキ做的饭，还看到ユキ出演最令人幸福的恋爱剧心动场面！」  
百拼命挤出了最大的笑容，为了不让千看得快要激动得落泪的自己。  
──百拼命抑压住内心的野兽，为了让千只看到最惹人怜爱的「モモ」。  
此时的百根本无法想像吧。那孩子不止无意间促成今晚的心动场面，之后还参演了自己真正最想要的，千为自己惊慌失措的那一幕画面。

《恋爱剧本的心动场面》完 明石葵 11－11－2020

**Author's Note:**

> 本身明明想写一个让MOMO过得开心的生日，但想了许久，究竟MOMO要怎样才会真正觉得开心呢？  
> 就好像MOMO想继续和YUKI唱歌，但同时时间心里又有一部分也很想再一次看到旧Re：vale合体吧。但与此同时不会同时出现。  
> 究竟真正想要的东西是什么呢。  
> 究竟怎样做才会真的开心呢。  
> 想了很久，我放弃了。总之，有YUKI跟你庆祝你就会很开心吧（cp滤镜  
> 所以我让超帅的YUKI桑对你说偶像恋爱剧台词了。  
> 虽然「百对我来说，是比ZERO还棒的歌手」一点都不像恋爱剧心动台词就是了（不过MOMO你喜欢就好…………
> 
> 生日快乐。


End file.
